


Kiss Me

by KissMeCthulhu



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeCthulhu/pseuds/KissMeCthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru bumps into an old friend he's had a crush on since middle school, and discovers that his feelings have been reciprocated for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lack of Kisumi x Haru fanfiction so I've decided to remedy that. 
> 
> (We don't know much about their backstory yet so I've tried to be as vague as possible so it's less likely to conflict with future canon)

"Hey! Haru!"

It was a voice Haru hadn't heard for years, and yet he still recognised it instantly. He turned his head, his stomach clenching. He wasn't sure if it was with dread, or with… something else. Excitement, perhaps? No. Why would he be excited to see him?

"Kisumi," said Haru expressionlessly as his former classmate came running up to him excitedly. 

"Haru! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Haru did not see a reason to respond to this glaringly obvious statement, and looked impatiently towards the doors of Iwatobi Swim Club. Where the hell was Makoto? He was supposed to meet Haru here five minutes ago, and now thanks to his tardiness, Haru is stuck here. With Kisumi. 

"Are you still swimming, Haru?" asked Kisumi, beaming. 

"Of course," said Haru shortly, still looking determinedly away from him.  
Kisumi laughed lightly. "You're so cold sometimes, you know that?" He slung an arm around Haru's shoulder playfully, and Haru tried to ignore the jolt that went through him. He shrugged Kisumi off, frowning. Kisumi didn't look perturbed, and his smile merely widened further. 

"Why are you here, anyway?" Haru muttered.

"Here to see you," smiled Kisumi. When greeted with a flat stare, he laughed again. "I'm really here because my little brother is taking swimming lessons here. Didn't Makoto tell you?" Makoto had told him, but Haru had been so shaken up by Kisumi's arrival that it had inadvertently slipped his mind. Not that he let that show, of course. Haru shrugged. 

"Come on," sighed Kisumi, his grin finally sliding from his face. "We haven't seen each other for years. You could at least pretend to be pleased to see me."

Haru tore his gaze away from the doors of the swim club, finally turning to look Kisumi in the eye. The colour of his eyes always made Haru do a double-take, no matter how many times he saw them: the most remarkable indigo colour, like nothing Haru had ever seen before. He hesitated, searching for a reply. 

"Are you worried about something?" murmured Kisumi. "Anxious?"

Haru looked quickly away. "Why would you think that?" he snapped.

"We used to be close, Haru." Kisumi's voice wavered slightly on the second word, but quickly regained his composure. "Despite your tendency to hide your emotions, don't think I haven't learned how to read you."

"You're reading me wrong, then," retorted Haru, his gaze snapping back to Kisumi. "What could I be anxious about, anyway?"7

Kisumi stepped forward, and Haru instinctively stepped in the opposite direction, his back hitting the wall. He swallowed as Kisumi leaned in. "You tell me," he whispered, breath stirring Haru's raven-black locks slightly.

The sound of the doors opening made both boys look quickly around, Haru hoping that it was Makoto. But it was just a young girl and her mother, who spoke with the receptionist for a few moments and headed towards the pool. Haru cursed Makoto internally for at least the sixth time within the past half-hour. What was holding him up? He'd better have a damn good excuse when he got here.

"Kisumi," started Haru, but was swiftly cut off when he felt a soft pair of lips brush against his own. Haru froze in shock as Kisumi pulled back, staring at him with a tiny, soft smile so unlike the exuberant grin of before.

"W-what..." stuttered Haru, staring at him in shock.

"Oh," said Kisumi, smirking, "I'm sorry, did you say my name? I thought you said 'Kiss Me.'"

Haru stepped sideways, his pulse fluttering wildly. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the door opened again. He looked around, and – thank God! – Makoto was rushing into the entryway, an apology rushing from his lips.

"Haru, I'm so sorry! There was a road accident, and so the main road was blocked off and we had to take so many detours and the traffic jams were horrendous, but anyway, I'm here now!" Makoto glanced at Kisumi, and smiled. "Kisumi! Have you and Haru been catching up?"

"You could call it that," said Kisumi, and Haru didn't know if the urge to punch him in the face or kiss him until he was gasping for breath was the strongest.

When they went towards the swimming pool, Haru's heart was still beating at a hundred miles an hour and he could have sworn he could still feel the sensation of Kisumi's lips on his.

Makoto went down to the pool, where the children were waiting to be coached, and Haru and Kisumi made their way upstairs, where they could watch them through the large window facing the pool. Kisumi sat down and waved energetically at his brother, beaming, while Haru sat as far away from him as possible without seeming rude. Kisumi looked towards him sitting three seats away with raised eyebrows. "Haru?"

"What?" deadpanned Haru, staring straight out of the window, watching Makoto try to coax Kisumi's little brother into the water.

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Why are you sorry?"

Kisumi blinked. "I thought you were upset."

"No." Haru carried on staring stolidly ahead.

"So… you liked it?"

A faint pink blush began to rise in Haru's cheeks. He pressed his lips together, saying nothing, but turned to look at Kisumi. He had an insufferable smirk on his face, and Haru scowled. "Maybe I did," acquiesced Haru, colour deepening even further.

Kisumi sat next to Haru, and leaned in slightly. "Can I do it again?" he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I like you, Haru. I always have, but you never noticed."

Haru mumbled something unintelligible. "What?" asked Kisumi.

"I said," muttered Haru, "that you never noticed that I liked you either."

Kisumi's beautiful indigo eyes widened, and this time it was Haru who leaned in and pressed their lips softly together. Kisumi reciprocated instantly, running a hand around to the back of Haru's head and pushing him even closer. Haru moaned, and there was an electric jolt in the region of Kisumi's stomach. He'd never imagined a sound like that coming out of Haru's mouth, let alone being the cause of it…

Okay, so maybe he'd imagined it lots of times before, but he never thought it would actually happen.

They broke apart, and Haru glanced towards the window to see Kisumi's little brother pulling on Makoto's arm and pointing up at him and Kisumi. Makoto was staring at them with disbelief, a tiny smile playing around his mouth. Immediately, Haru stood up and grabbed Kisumi's arm.

"Hey!" yelped Kisumi as Haru pulled him out of the room and into the next door they came across. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not some sort of exhibitionist, Kisumi," said Haru irritably. "And there are children down there." He shut the door, and he and Kisumi looked around the room they had entered.

"The changing rooms," noted Kisumi, grinning slyly. "Excellent."

"What do you m- Hey!" cried Haru as Kisumi dragged him into one of the partitioned blocks and locked the door. "Why are we-" Haru's sentence was cut off again, this time by Kisumi fiercely kissing him and pushing him against the cool, plastic wall. Haru gasped, his arms encircling the other boy as Kisumi's tongue ran playfully along his lower lip.

Kisumi's tongue slipped fully between Haru's lips, and Haru's hand went to Kisumi's belt buckle and began fumbling with it, frustrated. Kisumi pulled back from Haru by a tiny amount, just enough to murmur, "Gosh, you're a bit excited, aren't you?"

"Shut up," growled Haru, throwing the belt aside and shoving Kisumi's trousers down. He slipped a hand down Kisumi's underwear, and Kisumi moaned, pulling him in and kissing him again. Haru had just grasped Kisumi, and Kisumi had just let out a surprisingly high-pitched moan, when they heard someone come into the changing rooms. Both boys stilled, Haru's hand freezing.

"Haru?" came Makoto's voice. "Kisumi?"

A slow smile spread across Haru's face, and ever so carefully, he began to move his hand up and down Kisumi's shaft. Kisumi let out a tiny, breathy moan, biting his lip. He tried to glare at his lover, but the excited glint in his eyes made the action seem insincere. Haru's hand moved faster, and he moved his lips to Kisumi's neck, licking and sucking his way down to Kisumi's shoulder.

"Haru?" repeated Makoto. "Are you in here?"

Haru ran a thumb across the head of Kisumi's shaft, and the other boy couldn't help but moan loudly, and then stiffen in horror. Haru was positively grinning by this point, and began to jerk him off almost viciously, Kisumi's face contorting with pleasure.

"You are in here, and you're going at it when I'm here? Unbelievable," said Makoto. He sounded vaguely pissed off, faintly amused, but mostly shocked.

With one final, hard stroke, Kisumi came, and moaned. "Haru…" he whispered.

"Oh my God, okay, I'm leaving," announced Makoto, "you sick fucks."

"You're the one who was listening, pervert!" shouted Haru as the door closed. He laughed under his breath, and looked up, to see Kisumi staring at him.

"You know," he said, shaking his head in disbelief, "you are a surprisingly kinky motherfucker, Haruka Nanase. I would say you are somewhat of an exhibitionist, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping this after that one flashback scene where Kisumi was feeding Haru. After that, I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://kissmecthulhu.tumblr.com)


End file.
